Notice Board
This is a brief list of the more obvious quests available in Viriskali. Remember, there's much more out in the wilds than is listed here. ven just setting the goal of exploring an area can turn up new and unanticipated adventure. The adventure is in your hands! Available Quests The kind of stuff you'd hear about as soon as you set foot in town. The exact quests may come and go, but there will always be at least 3 for players to choose from. * Explore! Head in a direction and explore the surroundings. If you spend enough time, you're sure to uncover something interesting. * A small conclave of hunters to the south, led by a woman named Sabenn Withiuie, report that game has grown very scarce, and what's available is stricken by disease. * Legend speaks of a shrine to Wrosta, the Lord of Fall where one may communicate with the deceased, deep in the barrows. * The Tomb of Lady Lomnissa, a long dead Elven alchemist is rumoured to be hidden deep in the barrows. Legend has it she discovered the secret to eternal life! Business Enterprises Viriskali is starting to grow. A few bold entrepreneurs are setting up shop in town, but they need things to really start off their business. * Havard Mikkelson has been talking to a few folks around town about hiring on as help for local adventurers. People are interested, but they need to see coin first. Havard thinks he could establish an Aide's Guild if he had a one-time investment of 100gp (unlocks Hirelings for purchase). * Elleth Salte, parish priest at the Temple of the Border Wall, has taken to studying herbiology. She'd like to hire on an additional scribe to reduce her work load at the temple, allowing her to travel and study. She's looking for an investment of 150gp to help her out (unlocks more Potions for purchase). * Mayor Aered Bertholme has been seeking Loriene architects to help improve Viriskali's housing. If he can sell 3 houses (500gp), he thinks he can entice someone of some renown for future work (unlocks more advanced home base structures). * Recently, a wizard and scholar of local renown, Ellatien Puram, visited Viriskali. She made it known she's looking to improve her collection of ancient artifacts, especially magical ones. She can buy them irregularly, as her schedule allows, or if someone were interested in donating to her collection, she might be interested in relocating to Viriskali (unlocks Spell Research). Hanging Threads Other groups found some stuff, but... who knows what they missed? * There's an elven ruin northeast of town that's only been partially explored. An elf lies moldering in its depths. * Hextia the hedge witch needs Ghost Mushrooms from the barrows in the south. She may be willing to pay well. * There is an abandoned tower in the southeast of the Starkwald. Some adventures visited it some time ago, but they might have missed something... * According to Hextia, Green Hags inhabit the Starkwald and are the reason for the forest's gradual decline. * A knight that lived north of the Wraefen kept and trained cockatrices as pets. It is said that this warrior kept an old manual on the breeding, raising, and training of these magical beasts. Rumors People talk. Sometimes what they say is true... sometimes it's not. These rumors are all GM-sanctioned, but they're still rumors--they're not all guaranteed to be true, or current. EXPLORE! * There may be a strange set of statues, carved in the likeness of a group of caravaneers at camp somewhere to the southeast. * Midwives say that Owlbear bones ground into dust are good for morning sickness, and quell the pains of pregnancy. * The barrows to the south are a deadly place. None who enter ever leave again. * Castow's blacksmith, Arler Harley, is buying old elven pictograms representing grief. Nobody knows why. * Somewhere to the southeast, sitting with his back to a standing stone is a well preserved corpse, wearing a blissful smile and black pits for eyes. With hands in a beggar's cup he holds three glistening eyes, none of them human. Rumors of Ill Repute Fans of The West Marches are welcome to add rumors to the Wild Tales page! Some of these will be revealed to be true. Completed A brief description of successfully completed quests. * Kellan Wildlight, Bardric Bardison, Ecila, and S'ilid Albresh investigated reports that a woman in Castow had been murdered by a bear. * Kellan Wildlight, Bardric Bardison, Juliette, and Ironjaw collected two vials of sap from an Awakened Tree in the Starkwald in exchange for information from Hextia. * Donald, Kurthak Ironjaw, Maldrik and Shaldrick Ironheart followed the rumors spread by Talking birds and found a Dead Wizard in the tower southeast from Starkwald. The birds speak no more. * Dr. Grigori Petrovich, Kurthak Ironjaw, Tal Brighthands and Varani retrieved a waylaid shipment of iron ore for Breda Enguard in Lepool. * Dr. Grigori Petrovich, Kurthak Ironjaw, Shaldrick Ironheart and Varani visited a shrine in the Harllud Barrows, presumably to Wrosta, god of the Fall. The dead did not speak, presumably. * Captain Koke, Darius Elian, Galahan Oathkeeper and ShialBaz the Scorned eliminated bandit leader Anod and the source of the plague. * Doctor Grigori Petrovich, Lucas Baker, Shaldrick Ironheart and Varani visited Flederhind and cured their leprosy. Category:Meta